Visitor
by CharmingWhitelighter
Summary: When a visitor from the future enters the Halliwell household, the sisters learn more then they knew. She leaves them enventually, but confuses them. COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

FUTURE 2023 

Pier looked everywhere, but she couldn't find him. She brushed her dark chestnut hair, just like her mom's, behind her ear and let her eyes continue to sweep the room. _Mom's going to kill me if she finds out I lost him_ the girl said to herself. She listened, and finally heard the pitter patter of small feet running around upstairs.

"Parker! So help me God if I find you!" She yelled playfully as she ran up the stairs two at a time.

"You can't find me." The 5-year-olds voice floated through the air.

"Yes I can." Came her equally threatening response.

Pier opened her bedroom door, and caught site of a small dark haired boy just as he slammed the door to the bathroom connecting to Pier's room.

_I got two choices,_ she thought. _One: I can burst through the door from my bedroom or Two: I can go through mom's room._ Deciding to see if she could trick Parker, she ran around to her mom's room and made her way to the bathroom door. Turning the handle as to not make any noise, she pushed the door open.

"Ah Ha!" She yelled, jumping into the bathroom, her hip connecting to the edge of the sink. "Ouch." She looked around, but no one was there. She heard giggling and realized she had been tricked. She ran out into the hallway and came face to face with him. He looked exactly like her. Same flashing hazel eyes, and same curly chestnut hair. His mouth crept up into a devious grin as she stared him down. Being almost 2 ½ feet taller than him, she easily overpowered him. He turned and made his way quickly up the stairs leading to the attic.

"Parker, NO!" Pier yelled as she attempted to run towards the stairs. "Mom will kill me if she finds out that you got up there." She ran full speed at the stairs, but was immediately thrown backwards, as if she had hit… _No. He couldn't have. He doesn't even know what his powers are. There's no way he could have set up a force field. _Just to be on the safe side, she called out for a spoon, and it appeared in her hand in bright blue lights. Something else she had picked up from her mom. It too bounced off an invisible force field and headed towards her bedroom. It ricocheted off the doorframe and came speeding at her head. Ducking, she watched as if crashed through the window behind her. _That's just great_ she said to herself.

"Spoon!" She yelled again, and the spoon reappeared in her hand. She took aim and hurled it towards the stairs. This time it went through, embedding itself in the wood of the stairs. Jumping over it she dashed towards the attic door at the top.

"Parker!" She yelled loudly. She rammed the door with her shoulder, but it wouldn't budge. She checked her watch. Her mom would be home in a couple of minutes, but she had to get Parker out of there. Her mom had forbid anyone to go into the attic. Even Pier wasn't allowed in there. Once, when she was younger, she used to spend her days up there, with her mom and dad and her brother Pete… But Pete wasn't here anymore, and neither was her father. Her mom locked the attic door and never went back in. Her mom didn't even use her powers anymore, and she would be mad if she found out that both Parker and her had used them.

Finally, she got fed up. She lifted her arm and violently moved it inward with the hinges of the door. The door opened with a splintering crack and Pier rushed inside.

He was on the other side of the room, drawing with a piece of chalk. Pier heard her mom's car pull into the driveway, and the car door shutting. Even from the attic, she could hear her mom humming while she waltzed up the walkway. Parker had finished drawing and turned around. Pier glanced up at his drawing and she gasped. It was a triqueta. She hadn't seen one of those since she was a little girl. Parker had his back to the drawing and he didn't see it start to glow blue. But Pier did. She saw it light up around the edges, the blue liquid type material running smoothly over the old wood boards as it gathered in the center, casting off a blue glow around Parker's head, coincidentally making him look like an angel. Pier had no idea what it was.

"Parker, mom's home. She's going to freak if she sees us up here. Come here." Pier said, stretching her arms out for him to climb into. She took a step toward him, but he didn't budge. She quickened her step and started towards him. But he didn't move. Now she started running. Just as she reached him, he moved away. She stumbled and turned around, thinking she was going to crash into the wall, but she didn't. She saw her mother, with a look of anger come into the room. Pier kept stumbling backwards through the blue mist as her mothers expression changed to worry, horror, and surprise. Pier's feet moved from under her as she tried to remain upright_. Stand up, and get the heck out of this blue stuff_, was what Pier was thinking. _Just get out of here._ But she kept moving backwards, away from Parker and her mom, and towards…God know what. Finally, her feet couldn't keep up anymore and she dropped to the ground. She rolled backwards in a somersault style execution and just kept rolling. Finally, she hit the ground again. She slid across the floor and hit a stand of some sorts. Looking up, she saw the once person she wasn't expecting. Ever. Piper Halliwell.


	2. Trying To RUn

PRESENT 2005 

Piper Halliwell had been doing what she does best, looking through the Book of Shadows, when a teenage girl came out of her attic wall and landed right at her feet. Piper's motherly concerns took over as she helped the girl up and checked for visible injuries. Once she was sure that the girl was okay, her demon guard went up. She walked around the girl in a circle as the girl stared open mouthed at her.

"Who are you?" Piper asked suspiciously.

"What year is it?" Pier demanded, avoiding Piper's question.

"I asked who you were. Do you know who I am?" Piper tried to instill a sense of fear in the girl, but she didn't think it was working.

_Of course I know who you are, _Pier thought. _I also know that if I tell you who I am, it will ruin everything. The least mom did for me was teach me that going into the past was not a good thing. Oh Christ. How am I going to get out of here?_

Without answering Piper, Pier turned back towards the wall she had come out and started looking for her portal.

Piper was amazed at this girl. Didn't she know that she was in the Charmed One's house? Didn't she realize she was dealing with the oldest Charmed One? Who was this girl?

Phoebe Halliwell walked into the attic to see Piper with a look of pure confusion on her face. She stared at her oldest sister for a couple of moments before realizing that there was someone else in the room. The girl was running her along the wall. Finally Piper turned towards Phoebe. Phoebe was about to open her mouth when Piper cut her off with a finger to her lips, signaling her to be quiet. Both Halliwell sisters turned back towards the girl as she stepped back, defeated. Sighing, she sat down on the ground. By the look on her face, she was trying hard not to cry. Finally, she couldn't hold it in any longer. She just wanted to go home, however she could get there. Piper's motherly concerns were back into action as she sat down next to the girl. Paige chose that moment to walk into the room. Pier heard the footsteps and looked towards the door, seeing Phoebe first, then Paige. As she focused her blurry eyes on the two figures and she realized who they were, her eyes got really big. The Pier fainted.

When Pier woke up, she wasn't in the attic. She tried to stand up, but when she raised her head a few feet off the pillow under her head, she vision started to blur and everything was spinning in circles. A hand pushed her head back down, gently but firmly, and Pier got the message. When she opened her eyes, she could see clearly. She saw Piper standing over her, face full of concern. A cold and wet towel was being pushed against her unusually hot forehead. She decided that the best she could do was let it all happen. She did travel 17 years back in time; the least she could do was spend some time here without going back to soon. Suddenly, blue and white orbs filled the room. Pier forgot about her aching head as she watched the mans molecules finally come into place and his face appeared. She jumped up.

"That was so cool. I wish I could do that, but all I know how to do is orb stuff to me." Pier said, regretting the words as soon as they came out of her mouth. Piper looked at her quizzically.

"You have powers?" Phoebe asked for the rest of them.

Pier shut her mouth.

"Alright. We can either ask once again, or we can settle for a truth spell." Paige said, hoping that the girl didn't know that truth spells couldn't be used on witches.

"What do you think I am? Stupid?" Pier asked with a smirk on her face. She saw herself in the mirror and immediately stopped smiling. Piper noticed this.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing. I just…miss my little brother. He was standing in the room when I went through the portal. He looked really scared.' Pier looked down at the ground.

In an effort to cheer her up, Leo spoke up for the first time. "Did you say that you couldn't orb yourself, but you could orb objects?" He asked, full of interest.

"Yup." Pier said proudly.

"Alright. Try thinking of a place you want to go, then imagine yourself orbing there." Leo instructed, obviously knowing what he was doing.

Pier pictured where she wanted to go most. She pictured herself orbing. When she opened her eyes, she was still in the living room, surrounded by the Halliwell sisters and the whitelighter.

"Where did you picture yourself?" Paige asked innocently.

"At home." Pier admitted sheepishly.

"Where are you from?" Piper asked again.

"I don't want to tell you." Pier said blankly.

"Why not?" Leo asked.

"Because. I'm from the future. That's all you need to know. I don't want to mess with time or anything that going to come back and bite me in the butt." Pier said all in one breath.

"Well then I can take you to the Elder's and they can fix this." Leo said, reaching his hand out towards her.

"No!" Pier said, backing away from Leo.

The sisters exchanged glances. Pier caught the look, but wouldn't continue.

"Why not?" Phoebe asked softly.

"I hate them." Pier blurted out.

The sisters laughed. "Well then, we have something in common." Paige said. Pier just looked at her and backed away. _Why is she avoiding me?_ Paige asked herself. Paige just shook it off.

"Can you at least tell us your name?" Piper asked.

"Pier…Harding. Pier Harding." Pier responded, using her best friend's last name.

"I'm going to check with the Elder's." Leo said to no one in particular. He kissed Piper's head lightly and then he blew a kiss to her stomach. Pier then realized that Piper was pregnant. _How could I forget?_ Pier asked herself. _He's only the world's most annoying person._ Pier had done some research on the Charmed One'', but it never said that Piper's husband was a whitelighter.

"Is he…are you married?" Pier asked.

Piper smiled. "Yea. Two years this March." Piper responded.

_Guess it doesn't last long, _Pier thought.

Out of nowhere, Paige spoke up. "Well, I have to meet Rhys, so I'll see you guys later."

Paige was hallway to the front door when a demon attacked. At the same time Pier yelled. "PAIGE!" Paige turned around for a spilt second to see who Pier was talking to and missed the fireball by an inch. Piper threw her hand s up and the demon was blown to pieces, but he reformed and stared at them evilly.

Pier yelled out. "That won't work. You have to do this!" She raised her hands and a shot of blue light came out of hands and headed in the direction of the demon. It screamed out and was immediately vanquished.

Paige didn't take notice to the green slime that covered her from head to toe. All she could think about was what Pier had done.

"How did you do that?" Paige demanded.

"You saw me do it." Pier said. _God. Maybe I can make myself faint._ Pier thought.

Pier rolled her eyes back into her head and she dropped to the ground. Paige pulled her back off the ground.

"Oh no you don't! I know that you're just playing around." Paige said slightly loud.

"Listen! I just do that thing. All right. I didn't want any of you to get hurt. You could mean a lot to someone in the future!" Pier yelled. She turned and ran out of the manor.

Paige went to go after her, but Piper stopped her.

"Let her go," was all she said. "Where else is she going to go?"


	3. Remebering The Pain

PRESENT 2005

Piper was right about one thing, she had no where else to go. Pier was huddled in the shadows in an alleyway under leaves and old debris. Pier wished that her mom had taught her magic as she grew up, but ever since her dad disappeared and her brother died, her mom never wanted anything to do with magic again. Pier had been twelve when it happened, and she remembered it like it was yesterday.

_Her dad and mom had just gotten back from their anniversary dinner. It was twelve years ago on September 12th 2017. It was Pier's birthday too. She babysat her little brother, Pete for the first time. She heard the car pull in the driveway and seconds later; her very pregnant mother waddled in the door. Pier jumped on her dad, a tall man with blue eyes and a rough beard, and yelled in his ear. _

"_Dad! Pete is being a bad boy. He won't go to bed!" The twelve-year-old yelled. Her father just laughed at her, his blue eyes shining. Her mom suddenly fell on the ground, in pain. Water was running all over the floor. _

"_I think I'm in labor." Was all she said._

"_I'll call the hospital." Her dad responded, running into the kitchen. Out of nowhere, a demon shimmered in. He smirked evilly, and summoned an energy ball in his hand, all the time, staring at her mom. Her dad ran back into the room and saw what was going on. _

"_Pier, take your mother into the other room. Use your powers if you have to!" He yelled, squaring off with the demon._

_Pier hadn't even taken the chance of normal dragging her mom into the living room. She ran into the living room and yelled for her mom, sticking her hands out in front of her. Her mother appeared on the sofa, and Pier ran back into the front hall._

"_Get Pete out of here!" Her dad yelled again. The front door opened and her aunt walked in. Seeing what was going on, she called her sister into the house. Suddenly, the demon's facial expression changed from smug to worry. How was he going to take on 3 of them? But, the demon threw the energy ball. It hit her little brother straight in the chest. He collapsed to the ground. The demon threw another energy ball, and this time, her aunt dropped. Pier threw her hands up and the demon went flying against the front door._

"_What's this? They can't take care of themselves, so they send the baby in to do the work? How touching." The demon said, conjuring another ball, this time fire. He aimed at Pier and threw with all his might. Her aunt jumped in front of her as she braced herself for the impact. The fireball hit her aunt and the weight of her aunt's body brought her down too. Pier shoved her aunt, who died instantly, off of her and looked at her father. He had been sobbing over her brother's body. Her brother's face was sweaty and his hair was matted down on his forehead. He was speaking, but dying at the same time._

"_Pier." He whispered softly. Pier scrambled up to his side and gasped his hands._

"_Just hang on Petey Pie. Just hang on." Pier whispered back, looking into his eyes, which were also hazel. He looked just like Pier, and he could have been her twin. Although he was 2 years younger than she was, he was as tall as she was, maybe taller. _

"_Pier. I love you. You're the best sister anyone can ask for, and I know that our little brother is going to be so happy with you." Pete said, almost inaudible as his eyes started to glaze over._

"_It's going to be a girl, so it won't matter anyway." She said back._

"_Where's that stupid whitelighter of yours?" Her father yelled, calling his name again. _

"_Bye Pier. Tell mom I love her. And check under the loose floorboard in my room." Pete said, closing his eyes. He gave Pier's hand one last squeeze as he slowly drifted away. Pier stood up as her mom's whitelighter orbed in the room. She saw the damage the demon had caused. She felt hot breath down her neck and turned around to see the demon still standing there. Full of rage, she threw her hands up in the air._

"_This is for my brother!" She screamed, chucking him against the wall. "And my aunts! And this," She yelled as she telekinetically threw him against the sharp coat hooks on the wall, " is for ruining my family!"_

"_Ahhhhh!" The demon screamed as he was vanquished._

_The whitelighter reappeared in the room and told her father that they couldn't bring Pete back. Her dad rounded on her._

"_If you had gotten him out of there, he would still be alive!" He father's voice shook with anger. Pier turned and ran into the living room and saw her mom. Her whitelighter orbed her to the hospital, and 7 hours later, her baby brother Parker was born. When she got back from visiting her mom, her dad was gone. Pier slowly made her way up to Pete's room. With a hammer, she pried open the floorboard and found an envelope with her name on it. She held onto it and fell asleep. She didn't move until her mom came home 3 days later._

Pier pulled that letter out of her coat pocket. She always carried it, just in case. She opened it and just by looking at the state of it, realized that she had read it more times than she would like to admit.

**Dear Pier,**

Happy 12th birthday. I was going to bake you a cake, but I decided not to kill you on your birthday. I was thinking about you the other day, and a rush of memories came into my head. I was 2 years old and it was my birthday. Mom got me a shovel and pail thing. I was wicked excited. But remember that jerk, the kid who stole it. I think his name was Bobby or something and he was year older than you were. Anyway, he took it from me and broke the shovel in half and then stepped on the pail, crushing it into little pieces. You saw what happened and as soon as I started to cry, you gave me a hug. You were only 4 years old. You stood up and gave that bully the best left hook I have ever seen in my life. Remember the look on his face when he found out there was blood coming out of his mouth? He looked like he was going to cry. And you did that for me.

Or that time when we were at Interskate? I fell down and you told me that was okay. The very next day you taught me how to roller-skate. And you helped me with my homework. I can't ever repay you for all the times you took the blame for me or helped me out. I can't even count the times when you were just the best sister on the face of the earth.

For your birthday, I got you that CD that you liked. I am really sick and tired of going to the mall with you, just to listen to that old Wallflowers CD. I am really tired of spending hours in that store; in the oldies section listening to you sing the words. So, I just bought it, with my own money. I hope you love it, because you deserve the best. Happy Birthday big sis. I love you soooo much.

Love,

Petey

Pier pulled another item out of her coat pocket. The CD. She listened to it whenever she could, because it reminded her of her brother. Pier wiped a tear rolling down her face and realized she was crying heavily. She laid her head down and fell asleep. She wasn't awake when Paige orbed in with Piper and Phoebe to bring her back to the manor.


	4. Attacking Leo

PRESENT 2005 

Piper put her hand to her lips as Leo orbed into the room. He was confused, as he was seeing all 3 sisters staring at the couch. The wall blocked his view, and so he moved to see what was going on. That's when he spotted Pier. She was fast asleep and she looked like an angel. That when everything clicked for him. He realized who she was. That face, and her eyes. The anger that she had when they started taking about the Elders. He understood now. Even though the Elder's hadn't told him anything, he knew more than they did now.

Piper was watching Leo as his face changed expressions. She glanced at Phoebe and Paige who were watching Leo in their own amazement. Pier stirred on the couch and everyone looked at her. She opened her eyes and grinned sheepishly at them.

"I'm really sorry for before." She said as she felt in her pocket for the CD and the letter. Her hands frantically searched for them, until she saw the items on the coffee table. She grabbed for them, but another hand got there first. She looked up into the flashing green eyes of Leo.

"What's so important about these?" He asked, taunting her by waving just out of her reach.

"Leo give them back to her." Piper said.

"Not until she answers my question. Come on Pier. It's just one question." He looked at her, expecting an answer.

"They were a gift from my brother." She replied through clenched teeth. Her eyes flashed angrily as she stood up and thrust her hand out. He pulled them out of her hands before she could reach it once more.

"So what? Was your brother a saint or something?" Leo was being a jerk and he knew it.

"My brother is dead." Pier said, tears once again forming in her eyes.

"Oh. Well in that case. I don't suppose you'd mind if I read it, right?" Leo didn't wait for an answer, and just opened the letter. In an instant, Pier was on top of him, punching him and kicking him. She ripped the letter out of his hands and the CD out of his pocket. She felt hands pulling at her, taking her away from his cringing body. She continued to kick and punch out at him.

"PIER!" Phoebe yelled in a loud voice. Pier stopped kicking and calmed down. Her chest rose up and down as she breathed heavily in anger. Piper was helping Leo off the ground, while Paige and Phoebe held onto either side of Pier. She managed to get out of their grasp and kicked Leo once more in the side. He dropped again in pain. Piper helped him up once more.

"Alright! Leo go to Elderland or wherever it is you go, and do something. Heal yourself or whatever. Paige, go boil some water and get some tea bags out. Pier sit down." Piper yelled out orders. Everyone stared at her for a second. "Go!" She yelled again. Leo disappeared in orbs, Paige practically ran into the kitchen and Pier dropped soundlessly onto the couch. Paige reappeared in the living room and took a seat on the arm of the couch. Piper sat on the coffee table and Phoebe sat in the armchair. Piper opened her mouth to speak and then hesitated.

"I really have no idea what to say. How about why you attacked my husband?" Piper finally said.

Pier wouldn't respond, and looked away, out towards the window. Piper crouched down in front of her.

"Pier, we can't do anything for you if you don't tell us what's wrong." She said calmly, as if talking to a small child.

"Piper, Phoebe? Why don't you guys go do something for a couple of minutes? Pheebs, you can check on the tea, and Piper see how Leo's doing." Paige said as she put an arm around Pier, who just continued to stare out of the window. Reluctantly, Piper and Phoebe left the room, and it was only Paige and Pier. Paige slid down onto the couch and sat Indian – style facing Pier.

"Hey there. You want to tell me what that was all about?" She asked, reaching across the couch and grabbing Piers chin, forcing their eyes to meet.

"That's my letter. No one reads that letter but me. And especially not Leo." Pier said as she caught her own tears in her hand.

"Why not?" Paige simply asked.

"My brother gave me that letter on my 12th birthday. He died that very day." Pier tears were flowing uncontrollably, and she made no move to stop them.

"What happened to him?" Paige asked cautiously.

"It was my parents anniversary. They went out and I was baby sitting Pete. That's my bother. My mom was pregnant with my little brother Parker at the time. Anyway, When the got home, my mom went into labor and a demon attacked. My dad didn't have powers because he stripped himself of the, and so he couldn't do much. I orbed my mom onto the couch and ran back into the front hall. My dad yelled at me to get Petey out of there, but I didn't listen! It was my fault! Then my aunts came home and the demon killed one of them on the spot. Then he…he killed Petey. And just when he was about to kill me, my other aunt jumped in front of the way and the fireball killed her. My dad was so ticked at me. He yelled and everything. He called my whitelighter, but he couldn't do anything. Then I went to the hospital with my mom and when we got back, my dad was gone. Petey was his joy, and when he died, my dad had no reason to be there anymore." Pier was shaking all over when she finished telling the story. But then, she continued.

"I went upstairs and underneath one of the floorboards was this letter and my present. I haven't left home without them for the last 6 years."

"Why do you hate Leo though?" Paige asked.

"What makes you think I hate him?" Pier asked.

"I've seen the way you look at him. Why do you hate him?" Paige asked once more.

What Pier said next stunned Paige. It stunned Piper and Phoebe who were listening in the doorway.

"Wouldn't you hate someone who refused to try to heal your little brother. Wouldn't you hate a whitelighter who failed to protect you?" Was all Pier said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.


	5. Daddy's Home

FUTURE 2023 

Pier's mom was worried. She had her scurrying bowl and crystal out, although she knew it wouldn't do much. She knew a time portal when she saw one, and she had no idea where Pier could be. So, she changed her mind. Under her breath, she muttered another name, her husbands. She knew that he had his powers back. _You can never trust a demon,_ she said to herself. Then Parker ran in the room.

"Mommy? When is Pier coming home?" He asked innocently. She couldn't take it anymore. She broke into tears as Parker climbed up into her lap.

"Oh honey." She said, not noticing the scurrying crystal was moving in circles, crashing repeatedly down on an area close to the manor. "I lost Petey, and now Pier's gone. What happens if she doesn't come back?"

"She will." A voice said as the crystal landed on the manor with a thud. "She'll come back. She loves you." She looked up into those blue eyes she had missed for so long. Placing Parker on the ground, she crossed the attic floor and stood in front of him. She threw her hands around her neck, and much to her delight, he returned the hug with the same ferocity she had. She held on to him and rested her head on his chest. He kissed her forehead.

"Oh Cole." She whispered as she hugged him again.

PRESENT 2005 

Piper crossed the living room floor and stood in front of Pier. She looked angry.

"What are you saying?" She demanded.

"Piper, just relax a little." Paige said, stepping between Piper and Pier.

"No I won't. She just said that my husband is the reason her brother is dead and her dad is gone. And you know what? I don't believe her." Piper growled.

"You never did." Pier muttered under her breath. Piper snapped her head in her direction.

"What?" She asked.

"I said you never did believe a word I said." Pier repeated. Phoebe, Piper and Paige looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked, again speaking for the whole group.

"You want to know everything. All right I'll tell you. I knew you. All of you. Piper, you never listened to me. You thought it was always my fault that you had to raise Wyatt alone. Phoebe, you used to be really good friends with my mom, but then you guys fought over a guy, and that ended pretty quickly. My mom ended up with the guy, and he's my dad. Leo was a family friend until he did something stupid, and then he was just our whitelighter. My dad hated him for what he did to us, and to your family. And then, the whole demon attacking on my birthday thing happened and you know the rest." Pier closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She hoped she hadn't given too much away.

"What do you mean I have to raise Wyatt on my own?" Piper asked, sounding more worried than angry.

"I wasn't even supposed to say that much, and you won't get anymore out of me." Pier said, being stubborn. She felt overwhelmed, and she had to get out of the house. She walked towards the door and Paige followed her. Before she could open the door, it flew open and Cole Turner walked in. A small man was following him with a baldhead.

"Demon!" Cole yelled. Before Piper could put her hands up to blow the demon to smithereens, Pier stepped in and annihilated the demon. Cole turned around, confused.

"Who are…how did you do that?" Cole asked dumbfounded. He walked towards Phoebe and wrapped his arms around her. Pier glanced quickly around the room and saw the different reactions. Piper looked clearly disgusted with Cole. _She never really liked him_, Pier thought. Paige had a different look in her eyes though. It was a look of sadness, and a little bit of pain. Leo had a look of pure jealously, however it was quickly erased as he went up to Piper and kissed her passionately in front of everyone. Pier instinctively picked up a small piece of debris from the blown up door and chucked it lightly at the Piper and Leo. It bounced off Piper's head and she turned to look at her.

"Keep it PG, all right?" Pier said, evidently disgusted. Piper laughed and was soon joined by others, except for Leo.

"All right. I made dinner already, so if you want to eat, come get it." Piper said, walking towards the kitchen. Phoebe and Cole followed, and Paige brought up the rear. Pier was about to go too, when Leo stopped her.

"I don't know what you told them, but you better keep your mouth shut, you little good for nothing…" Leo started.

"Wyatt!" Cole said from the doorway. "Leave her alone. She's just a kid." Leo gave up and glared at her before walking into the kitchen. Cole walked over to Pier and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You all right?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yea. I'm fine." Pier shook of his hand and walked into the kitchen, leaving Cole standing by himself.

FUTURE 2023 

"Cole, what are we going to do? What happens if she slips and says something that could change the future?" Pier's mom asked.

Cole chuckled. "Haven't changed much, have you? Still always worried." Cole said.

"I'm just nervous." She responded defensively.

"She'll be fine. She's 17. She can handle it." He said, pulling her into his arms.

"I missed you Cole." She said as he kissed her forehead again. "Why didn't you come back?"

"I was scared." He admitted, his face turning red.

"Scared of what?" She wondered what could scare him. Cole was once the Source of all Evil. Almost nothing scared him.

"I was scared of you not wanting me back." He said. When she tried to interrupt, he continued. "But I was scared even more that Pier would hate me. I yelled at her the night Petey died. I felt like a horrible father. Hell, I was a horrible father. I treated her like dirt and I deserved to be hated. But I couldn't stand my own daughter hating me, so I kind of watched from the sidelines. Speaking of which, where's Parker. I haven't met the kid yet." Cole responded, desperately awaiting to meet his son.

"Parker come out from under there." She said, crouching down underneath the couch. Parker climbed out and stared at Cole, who was also crouched down.

"Parker, meet your father." She said.

Parker, being only 5 had no idea of what his father had done to the family 5 years earlier, jumped onto his father, knocking him over.

"Hi my name is Parker and I love you." Cole just cried in joy as Parker wrapped his hands around his dad's neck and hugged him.


	6. Cheaters and Winnes

PRESENT 2005 

Paige paced around her bedroom floor. It was past midnight. She kept looking at the sleeping figure on her bed. Pier looked so familiar, but Paige could place it. She stopped in her tracks when she heard giggling coming from the room across the hall. It was Phoebe's room.

Only Paige knew what was going on behind those doors. And frankly, she really didn't even want to know. It was an accident, when she had walked in on Phoebe. But what she really didn't understand was why? Phoebe was the good sister. She kept Piper and Paige from ripping each other's throats out. And she had Cole. Paige considered Phoebe to be blessed. Somehow, Phoebe had managed to get Cole to fall in love with her. If Cole knew what was going on right now, he'd be pissed.

"Paige?" Pier's voice cut through the silence that had settled in the room. Paige turned around to face the girl. Pier's hair was sticking up in 2 directions, and her glasses were on crooked. Paige stifled a laugh as she sat down next to Pier.

"Are they doing what I think they're doing?" Pier asked, pointing in the direction of Phoebe's room.

"Well, you know Phoebe and Cole are in love…" Paige responded.

"Not Phoebe and Cole. Phoebe and…you know." Pier said. _Of course she knows,_ Paige thought.

"I never understood why Phoebe would do that. She knew that he was already attached, and so is she. But I know that Cole will soon fall in love with someone else. How else will I be born." Pier immediately regretted that last sentence as Paige gave her a look.

"Cole's your dad?" She asked, confused.

Pier grinned sheepishly. "Yea. But you can't tell anyone. I would get in so much trouble." She exaggerated the 'so' part, hoping Paige would get the point.

"By who?" Paige asked curiously.

Pier was about to respond when they heard a door down the hallway open. Paige looked at Pier with a frightened look on her face.

"Piper." Paige whispered, immediately getting up and heading towards the door. Pier stopped her.

"It has to be this way." Was all she said as they opened the door to watch the scene that was about to unfold.

Paige and Pier could see Piper creeping down the hall. A look of anger and some pain were evident as she cross the hall towards Phoebe's room. She stopped momentarily and pressed her ear against the door. The slight pain that was on her face before disappeared and instead was replaced with a look of pure hatred. Paige had only seen that face once – when Shax had attacked the sisters again, right after Prue's death. Piper flung the door opened and her mouth dropped to the floor. Paige gasped and covered Pier's eyes. Pier resisted Paige's hands and pushed them off her face. But immediately, Pier wished she had kept Paige's hands covering her eyes. What she saw next was side of both Piper and Cole, who had just shimmered in, that she had never seen before.

"Leo!" Piper screamed causing Phoebe to stare at her like she was crazy. Leo looked embarrassed.

Piper lifted her hands and blew up the bedpost, causing splinters to fly everywhere. Paige ran forward and grabbed her sister before any damage could be done. Paige looked at Phoebe in disbelief. Phoebe was still motionless, frozen and shock and terror. Cole stalked towards the bed and grabbed Phoebe, who was conveniently half naked. He threw her on the ground and stepped in front of her.

"Cole I'm so sorry." Was all she whimpered.

Cole opened his mouth to say something but never got it out. He brought his hand to his cheek and realized he was crying. Stalking past Piper and Paige he stopped and stood in front of Pier. She looked up at him with a look that clearly said she was sorry it had to happen to him. He touched her shoulder, as if he understood what she was thinking and took one last look at Phoebe, who was still cowering in fear. Then he shimmered out.

"Get her things together." Piper said to Paige. Paige looked at Pier and Pier called out for all of Phoebe's things. After about 5 minutes, she had them in suitcases. Paige tossed Phoebe a pair of pants and lead Piper out of the room. Piper turned around and went back inside.

"So help me God if any one of you come back into this house again." She growled through clenched teeth. "And you," She said pointing to Leo. "If you come anywhere near this house ever again, I swear I'll…I'll…" Piper couldn't finish.

"Get out." Paige said in a voice she had never used before. Leo merely grabbed Phoebe around the waist and orbed out, leaving a crying Piper behind, who was desperately holding onto Paige. Paige was trying to keep her anger together. Pier just stood in the corner of the room. She knew this was coming, but it was still shocking, to everyone.

FUTURE 2023 

Cole paced around the room. Parker was mimicking him, making Cole smile despite the fact that Cole was trying to concentrate.

"Maybe I can go back in time and get her." He said aloud.

"No way." Came a voice from the doorway to the attic.

"Mommy." Parker yelled running to jump into her arms, although she had left the room about 5 minutes ago. She grinned, and then turned back to Cole.

"Cole. There is no way I'm letting you go to the past. What if you see…you. Or anyone else?" She asked.

He had a quick response. "I'll just grab her and come home. I promise." His voice had a slight whine to it, like a 4-year-old asking for candy.

She stood her ground though. "No. I'm not letting you."

"I can just drop off a spell to get her home." Cole insisted.

"How do you even know where she is?" She asked.

Cole looked away, guiltily. "I did a spell and I found out where she is." He admitted.

"Where?" She asked anxiously

"You'll never believe it." Cole said.

"Try me." She responded.

"The year 2005." Cole said with a smug look on his face.

"That's right before she's… born" She couldn't believe it.

PRESENT 2005 

"I don't blame you, you know that right?" Piper asked Pier. They were sitting on the couch. Piper's eyes were red and puffy. She sipped the tea that Pier had made her. Pier was looking through the family picture book.

"I know." She said as she flipped the pages. Pictures were over flowing off the page. There were pictures of all types of things. A couple were of Prue, Piper and Phoebe. Some were baby photos. Others had Cole and Leo in them. Some even had Paige in them. Words in black ink were also written down on the pages. Piper moved closer to Pier and started explaining the pictures and words to her.

Paige watched from the doorway. She smiled; knowing that Piper was opening up to Pier. Pier seemed happy. Paige turned around to make some more tea when she saw Cole sitting at the kitchen table, his head in his hands. Paige tentatively walked up to him and touched his shoulder. He jumped, but upon seeing it was only Paige, relaxed again.

"I knew…" He said, starting to speak. "I knew she was cheating on me. I didn't think that it would be Leo though. I mean, he's not her type. He's an angel for Christ sakes. And Piper, he heart must be crushed. If I had said something sooner…" He faltered as fresh tears rose in his blue eyes.

Paige cut him off. "I knew too. I've known since about a month ago. I didn't tell anyone because I was afraid nobody would believe me. Phoebe could deny it. Leo's and angel and Piper would've believed him. And you, you hate me. Why should you believe me?"

Cole looked amazed. "What makes you think I hate you? I mean, am I really that bad"

"Well I just assumed you hated me. You're always avoiding me and I did try to kill you once." Paige stammered out once. Cole took her hands in his and forced her to look at him.

"First off, you were possessed when you tried to kill me. And secondly, I'm sorry if I avoided you. I just…" Cole stopped.

"You just what?" Paige asked. Cole was looking at her funny. It was like he wasn't really him.

Cole shook it off and looked back at Paige. "I just…you're beautiful Paige."

Paige was surprised. "What?" She asked.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that. It's just that I've thought that ever since you walked into this family and I…" Cole leaned in to kiss her. Paige gave in, but then pulled away.

"Are you sure you want to do this Cole? I mean…you're probably still grieving." Paige said, hoping he was over Phoebe.

"Yea. I'm sure. I've never been more sure about something in my life." Cole said sweeping Paige off her feet and gathering her in his arms. He kissed her passionately as they shimmered out.

Pier and Piper stood in the doorway, having witnessed the whole thing. Piper looked at Pier.

"Want to sleep down here tonight?" She asked, Pier just nodded as they turned on the TV and made themselves comfortable on the couch and armchair.


	7. Going Home

**PRESENT 2005**

2 months later 

Pier watched Paige and Cole walk up to the front door of the manor together. They were a cute couple. Cole had his arm around Paige as she laughed at something that he had said. Pier walked back into the living room.

"Hello? Pier?" Cole's voice broke through the silence in the old house.

"Living room!" Pier shouted back. She was looking through the Book of Shadows. In her hand was a notebook. Today was the day. She was going home. She heard the door open again as Paige and Cole walked into the living room. Moments later, Piper walked into the house. Her pregnancy was really showing and she was really hormonal.

"Whatcha doing?" Piper asked as she waddled into the room and stole Cole's chair.

Cole looked hurt. "Hey."

"Hey. You get pregnant and then you can take any chair in the house you want." She replied, settling herself further into the chair. Everyone laughed.

"Speaking of." Paige said, making sure she had everyone's attention. "I'm um…pregnant."

"What?" Pier said, causing everyone to look a t her.

"I'm pregnant." Paige repeated. Pier started jumping up and down overjoyed. She ran around in circles and hugged Paige.

"That's so awesome!" She screamed. Everyone else just laughed. The Pier remembered the piece of paper in her hand. She had chalk in the other hand. Suddenly, she walked over to a wall in the living room. She stared drawing the symbol on the Book of Shadows. Then, she stepped back and looked at everyone.

Pier opened her mouth and stared her speech she had been planning for the last couple of hours.

"Piper. You have been great. SO much better than what you were in my time. Please don't change. I've learned so much about you that my mom never told me and that the history books didn't say. You taught me how to cook, how to clean, which is something my mom will greatly appreciate, and how to just be the best person I can be. I owe so much to you." Pier took a deep breath and continued.

"Cole. You have been such a great male influence on my life. I wish that my dad could be as cool as you. You're everything a girl could ask for, whether it is a wife or a daughter. Never change. If there's one thing I want you to promise me, it's this. Don't ever change. Be the father that you're supposed to be. For you're kids sake." Cole looked down at Paige and patted her stomach.

Finally Pier looked at Paige. "Paige. I can't say that I knew you very well when I first got here. In my time, you're a mystery to everyone, including your whitelighter and kids. Even your husband. But being here with you now, it's awesome. I've seen a side to you that no one in my time knew existed. I don't want you to forget that." Pier went around the room and hugged all of them. They were shocked. They had no idea what was going on.

Pier turned back towards the wall and read the piece of paper in her hand. The triqetra turned blue, like it had when Pier had gone through it before. Pier turned around, checked her pocket for her letter and CD, and waved. She walked through the blue lights and looked back one more time. Piper, Paige and Cole could see through the blue light. They saw Pier step out of the wall and get tackled by a little boy; around 6 years old that looked just like her. Pier smiled and grabbed in a hug, twirling him around in a circle.

"Pier guess what?" The little boy said.

"You know that I hate guessing what Parker." Pier responded, trying to sound mad.

"I know. I'll tell you. Today is my birthday and my wish came true. Parker said excitedly.

"I know it's your birthday. What was your wish? You can tell me now since it came true." Pier said.

"I wished you would come home. And you're here!" Parker yelled jumping up and down. Suddenly a man's voice was heard.

"Pier Elizabeth." The man said.

Pier turned around and saw the man. Piper, Paige and Cole couldn't see who it was, but saw his shadow walk towards Pier. Pier gasped.

"Dad?" She asked, as if he wasn't real.

"Yea. It's me." An older version of Cole walked into view and grabbed Pier in a fierce hug. Pier had tears streaming down her face. She hung on tightly until a voice rang out.

"So. You come home and don't even tell your mother, who's been worried sick for the last 2 ½ months. I see how it is." A woman's voice said. She wasn't in view for Piper, Paige and Cole. Piper kept looking at Cole funny.

"Cole. You're her dad." Piper whispered. Cole just looked shocked.

In front of them, through the blue mist, a woman walked into their sight. She looked just like Pier.

"Oh my God. How come I didn't see it before?" Piper asked out loud.

"Didn't see what before?" Asked a confused Paige.

"Look." Piper said, pointing back through the mist.

They turned their attention towards the scene before them. The woman's full face was shadowed. Pier hugged her. Then the woman turned into the light. It was Paige.

"I love you mom." Pier said.

"I love you too." Responded the older Paige.

Younger Paige looked at Cole, then at her stomach.

"MOM?" Paige asked. Then she passed out.


End file.
